SKATIN WIT DA BLADEBREAKERS
by wysong2
Summary: The BladeBreakers are on Vacaton and they meet up with the girls there will be skating and DDR pairings are RM KQ TH MM please RR SEE NIG
1. Why

Hay everybody this just happens t be my first fic it's about the BladeBreakers on vacation in downtown Atlanta,GA R/R  
  
Chapter 1: Why  
  
Hay my names Rei and this is my story about our vacation downtown I'll never forget it so here it is hope you like it.  
  
July 31, 2004  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Whoa what time is it 6:30 a.m. man I'm gonna miss my ride.  
  
"Where is he" said Max.  
  
"Here I come" said Rei with sleep still in his eyes  
  
"Wheres your stuff" said Max with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What stuff" said Rei.  
  
"Man forget it, got your blades"(as in skates and driger) said Max  
  
"Never leave home without them" said Rei  
  
"Lets go" said Max  
  
(20 minutes later they arrive at Kai's appatment)  
  
"What the hell took you guys so long" Kai said looking mega pissed.  
  
"Rei was later than usual" said Max.  
  
"Man ju ju ju just lets go before I hit somebody" Kai said.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Tyson Hay" Rei yelled out the window  
  
"Damn I've been bustin 540's off my ten set all morning something Rei can't do"Tyson said.  
  
"Bitch I invented the 540 lets roll"  
  
"Aight" said tyson.  
  
"COMP!" yelled Max.  
  
They do paper knives stone and tyson loses.  
  
"Guess your first" Rei said to Tyson grining.  
  
Tyson goes up the steps and does a full-cab soul 180 out on the rail on the side.  
  
"Beat that" Tyson said huffing and puffing  
  
Shit, easy check this out Rei goes to the top of the stairs to get ready and he rolls backwards a pebble is in his way slip he  
  
falls everybody starts laghing exept Kai and himself.  
  
"Aight I'll let you have that one" said Rei.  
  
"I know you will cause I'm the best" Tyson said.  
  
Tyson goes up the steps while Rei climbs to the roof, Tyson ally-oop 360 down the set.  
  
"yeah" Tyson said  
  
"Rei what ever your thinking you should know this is your last trick or else you loose" says Max to Rei up on the roof  
  
"Here goes nothing" says Rei.  
  
Rei rolling down the roof turns ally-oop and 720 bio lands ally-oop.  
  
Max honks the horn like crazy  
  
"That was the sickest shit you've ever done" said Max  
  
"It was okay" Kai said  
  
"Damn Damn Damn Damn Fuck" Tyson said.  
  
"Let's go I think I broke a rocker arm" said Rei  
  
"Okay" Max said  
  
(6 and a half minutes later they arrive downtown)  
  
They see some peeps skating at art center station  
  
"Man it's Adam Gwizibula,Alex Broskow, Walt Austin and Brian Shima"said Max  
  
"Yo" Rei says holding up a pair of 03'Details.  
  
"Hay man wanna skate" Broskow says.  
  
"Na were on our way to the Omni hotel across the street from Centennial" Max said.  
  
"It's cool" Adam says  
  
"Well if you guys will be out here tomorrow we'll be here" Rei said  
  
"We will seeya" Shima said proudly  
  
"See nig" Rei said as the team rides off.  
  
"Those guys were preety cool" Tyson says loudly  
  
"Here's our hotel" Max Says  
  
They get out of the car and go into the hotel only to find Mariah,Hilary,Mariam and Queen.  
  
"What the hell Mariah" Rei said.  
  
"Who else would I be" Mariah says to Rei while trying to kiss him.  
  
"Stop not in front of the guys" Rei whispers.  
  
"Ok"mariah says  
  
"So you guys are in this hotel too" Tyson says getting ideas.  
  
"Yeah" Hillary says also getting ideas.  
  
"What room are you guys in" Max says smiling.  
  
"312" Hil says.  
  
"What a coincidence were in 313" Tyson says.  
  
"Why don't you boys come up to our room at about 8:30p.m.  
  
"But it's 8:00p.m. now"Rei says  
  
"We know" Mariam says  
  
"Okay" Tyson says.  
  
"can it" Rei says.  
  
"Oh I mean""okay see you there" tyson is cut off by mariah.  
  
"Damn see what Tyson did" Rei says to Max.  
  
They go to eat at the seafood buffet down stairs they eat for half and hour and everybody gets stuffed.  
  
"We'll guess it's time to go to the dreadful room 312" Kai says knowing he wants to go.  
  
"I don't see whats so bad about them there just cute girls" Tyson says.  
  
"Why did we bring him" Rei says to Max.  
  
"ehh!?" Max Replies.  
  
A short minute later  
  
"Hay guys" says mariah as she comes to the door wearing a bath robe.  
  
"Hay" Rei says with a raspy voice.  
  
"Who takes showers at eight something in the afternoon" Tyson says  
  
"I dont know about you Tys but I don't care",Rei Replies  
  
Hope you like my first Chap I Promise to make my next chap longer next time oh and check out Max-tate's beyblade underground  
  
Well there only two things to say R/R and See Nig


	2. Warning! Story will get Horribly Better

Hey everyone this isn't UR4D4N I'm Max-Tate and I'll be updating this story while UR4D4N is at his school which is very far away.

I'm in control now so if you see this UR4D4N dont mess with my account.


End file.
